Fiebre
by maiteginevra
Summary: A Draco Malfoy el pelo se le pega a las sienes, tiene los ojos cerrados y se queja cuando respira. Está enfermo. Extrañamente Ginny Weasley padece lo mismo que él y Narcisa hará cualquier cosa por sanar a su hijo. *DracoxGinny*Oneshot*


**Nota de Autora:** Esta historia es resultado de un juego de amigo invisible que se hizo en la comunidad de LJ dracoyginny_esp. Mi amiga invisible era Obsscure, asi que este fic le pertenece por completo a ella.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley y el resto de los personajes no me pertenece. Son de una señora muy pobre que vive debajo de algún puente.

* * *

***********************

**FIEBRE**

**********************

**Somnolencia**

Narcisa cerró la puerta de la habitación. Luego, se apoyó contra la muralla poniendo su espalda contra la piedra y se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras cerraba sus ojos pesadamente.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Se suponía que había acabado, que todo estaría bien. Se suponía que con la muerte del Señor Tenebroso las cosas irían tal como ella siempre había soñado. Pero por lo visto los sueños de vida feliz y pacífica, que tejía cada tarde desde pequeña, todavía no llegarían.

Respiró profundamente y abrió sus preciosos ojos que mostraban una expresión decidida. Caminó lentamente a través del pasillo, que estaba iluminado escasamente gracias a unas antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Arrastraba su larga y elegante túnica y trataba de ignorar los susurros que formulaban los antepasados de su marido.

- No es tan grave, Narcisa. Podría ser peor, al menos no es fiebre de dragón. - Miró de soslayo a su suegro, pero no se detuvo a conversar con él, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Trató de apurar sus pasos, y por primera vez odió que su casa fuera un lugar tan grande. Cuando por fin llegó hasta el enorme salón de Malfoy manor, aquel salón rodeado de lustrosos y antiguos muebles, vio a su marido apretándose el puente de la nariz y vio también que él escuchaba al medimago conteniendo un gesto de dolor. Por la manera en que Lucius torcía la boca, Narcisa ya sabía que las noticias no eran buenas.

- Hasta mañana, señor Malfoy. - El medimago cogió su maletín y se enfundó dentro de su capa azul brillante. -Señora. -dijo acompañando el gesto con un breve movimiento de cabeza. Un elfo lo acompañó hasta la salida y no fue hasta que ella sintió el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse con potencia, que se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué ha dicho esta vez ese hombre?

Lucius por respuesta se levantó del sofá, sin rodeos se dirigió hasta un mueble pequeño y sacó una copa. La llenó con un brebaje oscuro y espeso, bebió el contenido de un solo trago para luego volverla a llenar.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho, Lucius? ¡Por el amor de Dios, dime de una vez! -gritó Narcisa, casi fuera de sí. Los ojos ya casi no podían contener las lágrimas de rabia y desesperación. Los labios crispados y el brillo que tenía su mirada le hacían parecer algo demente.

Lucius la miraba atentamente, mientras parecía elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. Cuando observó a Narcisa abrazarse a sí misma, se decidió a hablar.

- Me ha dicho que... -y a Narcisa le parecía que a Lucius realmente le costaba pronunciar cada palabra. -Me ha dicho que no sabe lo que tiene, pero si sigue así no le queda mucho. No tenemos demasiado tiempo para averiguar lo que tiene Draco, Narcisa.

- ¿Y por qué no se despierta? ¿Qué tienen que ver las manchas oscuras del abdomen con que duerma todo el día?

- No lo saben, Narcisa. -Murmuró. -Sólo nos queda sentarnos a esperar y tener fé de que algún milagro lo salvará. -Lucius se acercó a su mujer, y rodeó el menudo cuerpo con sus brazos. Por un momento ella enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Lucius y dejó correr todas las lágrimas que se había estado aguantando. Pero, de pronto, se separó violentamente del cuerpo de su marido y le dijo con la voz completamente tomada.

- Tú puedes quedarte sentado cómodamente, Lucius. Yo voy a buscar una solución para salvar a mi hijo.

**Delirios**

Otra vez. Sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta, por fin había llegado el momento por el que tanto había esperado. Podía escuchar de nuevo esa música. Cada vez podía escucharla más alta, como si estuviese más cerca que la última vez.

_Pero...¿por qué suenan violines en medio del bosque?_

Draco no se dejó invadir por la duda, echó a correr tan rápido como podían sus piernas, aplastando a cada paso la espesa capa de hojas secas. El crujido de las ramas que pisaba no le impedían escuchar con claridad la música, al contrario, a Draco le parecía que cada vez faltaba menos. A cada segundo, con cada zancada; se esforzaba por ser más veloz. Y ni siquiera los golpes de algunas ramas en su cara o en su cuerpo lograban atemorizarlo, ni siquiera se detuvo a observar por qué le dolía como si le provocaran cortes en la piel.

Y de pronto ocurrió, todo el bosque se llenó de una densa y fría niebla que le golpeaba la cara incesantemente. Apenas podía ver lo que se escondía a medio metro de sus ojos y la música se hacia más intensa detrás del ambiente espumoso que rodeaba al aire. Casi podía oír cada cuerda en sus oídos. Unos metros más y por fin descubriría de dónde venía esa música, y sobretodo sabría por qué. Unos cuantos pasos más, el último esfuerzo. Crujía la tierra bajo sus rápidas pisadas, el aire se llenaba de los ecos de su acelerada respiración, las ramas le golpeaban cada vez más fuerte y en un mayor número de oportunidades el cuerpo y la música le hacia temblar el pecho.

¡Zas!

Tropezó con un viejo árbol, que probablemente se había caído porque su interior estaba podrido, y por supuesto, Draco no pudo distinguirlo en medio de la densa neblina. Y con la nariz enterrada entre la colcha de hojas secas, se dió cuenta que la música había cesado.

Ya no habían violines.

Se paró de un salto, y echó a correr de nuevo hacia aquel lugar donde le parecía que provenía la melodía. Hirvió de rabia cuando se dió cuenta que no le había faltado tan poco para llegar y descubrir quién...

Era un claro en mitad del bosque, crecía un pasto suave y de un verde intenso. Era un pequeño espacio que estaba rodeado de grandes arboles, como si estos formaran una ronda. En aquel claro no había niebla, se podía distinguir un trozo de cielo gris perla brillante. Draco se enfureció aún más cuando distinguió la hierba aplastada, como si fueran las huellas de alguien.

Sintió ganas de extender los brazos al cielo y gritar a todo pulmón, pero se contuvo con dificultad y echó a correr nuevamente en busca del dueño de los pasos. No sabía si aquella persona era el responsable de la música o no, pero quizás podría tener una idea respecto quién era el músico misterioso. Otra vez envuelto en esa niebla densa, su mente se adentraba a sus pensamientos más profundos.

Pero, ¿para qué quería saber quién tocaba el violín?

Sacudió su cabeza momentáneamente en medio de su carrera, los árboles crecían más juntos unos a otros, cerrando el sendero natural que hasta entonces podía seguir. No sabía si sus ojos le estaban engañando o no, pero por un momento creyó ver algo rojo ocultarse por entremedio del estrecho follaje. Se detuvo de golpe y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas intentando normalizar su respiración.

- Alto ahí. -Gritó. -Detente... -Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, salvo el sonido del follaje agitándose.

Caminó con cuidado, intentando no provocar ni el más mínimo ruido, pensaba concienzudamente donde poner cada pie, porque sabía que bastaba tan sólo el crujido de una rama y aquella ráfaga roja se iría de nuevo. Se coló por los árboles y otra vez le pareció que algo se escabullía unos cuantos pasos más allá.

- Detente. -Murmuró.

Y cuando logró sobrepasar un grueso tronco vio de espaldas a alguien, con largos mechones desordenados de varios tonos rojos, el pelo enredado, pequeñas hojas atrapadas en aquella cortina de lava, y por si no fuera poco, dicha persona vestía de un modo inusual.

Antes de que volviera a arrancar, Draco saltó encima de ella y le tumbó por detrás, dejando la cara de aquella persona enterrada entre el barro y las hojas. La volteó bruscamente y cuando confrontó su rostro, sus ojos se expandieron a causa de la sorpresa.

- ¿Weasley? -Dijo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica sonrió, a Draco le parecía una sonrisa demasiado enigmática. Luego, ella respondió. -Deberías preguntarte qué haces tú aquí, Malfoy. Ahora sal de encima mio.

Draco estaba completamente sobrepasado, no entendía que hacía Ginevra Weasley en medio de un bosque neblinoso, ni por qué se comportaba como un ser sacado de una historia de terror.

- No, no, no. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te detenías, maldita loca? ¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que me hiciste corres? Además...¿Por qué estás en pijamas, Weasley?

La chica se trató de incorporar, faena que no era nada fácil porque Draco aún estaba encima de ella. Levantó un poco la cabeza y volvió a sonreir.

- Te lo he dicho, Malfoy. No deberías preguntar qué hago yo aquí sino qué haces tú aquí. Y no me detenía porque nunca me lo pediste como corresponde. No dijiste _"por favor"_. Y no veo por qué debería detenerme sólo porque tú me lo ordenas. -sonrió con ironía. -Por cierto, Malfoy. ¿Por qué preguntas que hago yo en pijamas? Al menos estoy vestida. No se puede decir lo mismo de ti. - Draco se miró inmediatamente. No traía zapatos, ni calcetines, menos pantalones, camisa o túnica alguna. No tenía nada puesto, ni siquiera ropa interior. Sólo tenía profundos cortes en los muslos, en las pantorrillas, todos rodeados de manchas de sangre seca y sentía un dolor punzante en el abdomen. -También tienes un corte aquí. -Dijo Ginny y tocó sin ningún cuidado la mejilla herida de Draco.

- ¡Ay! Cuidado, Weasley. Me duele. -Dijo apartando bruscamente la mano de ella.

Si eso te dolió no me imagino cuánto te dolerá esto. -Ginevra Weasley posó sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Malfoy y lo empujó con fuerza. Draco sintió que la piel le ardía y que el

bosque se desdibujaba antes sus ojos, el follaje se convertía en un gran manchón verde y Ginevra Weasley estaba cada vez más lejos.

**Confusión**

Narcisa Malfoy caminaba por un recortado sendero en medio de la más profunda oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban a lo lejos y sólo su sombra le acompañaba por el paseo que emprendía. Una de sus manos intentaba cerrar aún más la capucha de su túnica, la otra apretaba fuertemente la varita.

De pronto, se oyó algo similar a _"crack"_ y ella, instintivamente, se giró hasta la fuente del sonido.

- ¿Quién está ahí? -Dijo apuntando con su varita hacia la figura de alguien que había aparecido en la mitad del camino. -¡Muéstrese!

- Baja la varita, Narcisa. -Respondió una voz ronca y potente, que arrastraba las palabras.

La mujer obedeció inmediatamente, bajando las manos y avalanzándose hasta aquel sujeto, quién se empeñaba en demostrar que no estaba armado. Exhibía las palmas abiertas y desprovistas de varita alguna.

Pero Narcisa no tenía por fin atacarlo.

- ¡Has venido! Oh, Lucius, gracias al cielo...¿Con quién has dejado a Draco?

El hombre respondió al abrazo de su mujer y se bajó la capucha, su cabello, algo despeinado, brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. -Con la enfermera de turno, le he dicho que me avise si ocurre algo.

Ambos, continuaron su rumbo por el sendero agreste. Caminaban en silencio, tomados de la mano y con los ojos muy abiertos. No eran días peligrosos, sino más bien extraños. El Señor Tenebroso había muerto hace meses, pero aún reinaba un clima de incertidumbre que no era fácil obviar.

A Narcisa le costaba un poco seguir el ritmo de su esposo, pero se empeñaba en eso, no quería prolongar el sufrimiento de su hijo.

Se detuvieron cuando una enorme reja les detuvo el paso, había sendos cerdos alados sobre el muro que contenían la verja y a lo lejos se veía una construcción gigante alzarse hacia la noche.

- ¿De verdad crees que encontrarás ayuda aquí?

Narcisa cerró los ojos y apoyó sus manos en la verja, empujó suavemente y el sonido de cadenas mágicas moviéndose le hicieron sonreír en medio de la oscuridad. De cierta manera ese lugar le hacia sentirse esperanzada.

- Por lo menos tengo que intentarlo, Lucius.

Y él la siguió a través del estrecho camino que conducía hasta Hogwarts, le siguió con el corazón en la boca y la mano sosteniendo fuertemente la varita. No sabía en qué iba a terminar eso, quizás la gente del castillo no estaría tan felices de verlos, quizás pensarían que era un ataque sorpresa.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos venir por la mañana?

Y aunque ahora el paso de Narcisa era el rápido, Lucius no hizo nada para ralentizar su avance. Caminó, lleno de dudas, a su lado y sólo pudo sonreir cuando le escuchó decir.

- No, es mejor así. Están dormidos y cuando se despierten estarán tan atontados que no podrán decirme que no.

Le sostuvo nuevamente la mano y subieron, paso a paso, los enormes escalones que llevaban hasta las majestuosas puertas de roble.

- Tú sabrás... -Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que la mano de Narcisa se elevara en el aire y golpeara enérgicamente la puerta. Lucius cerró instintivamente los ojos.

La suerte ya estaba echada.

**Calor**

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no sentía dolor. Sin embargo estaba embargado por una sensación extraña, similar a estar arriba de una nube. Podía sentir el ambiente frío chocar con su piel, la brisa gélida y seca a la vez, un clima completamente diferente al del bosque...

Porque ya no estaba en él.

Draco comprobó con horror que todo lo que le rodeaba era asquerosamente blanco. No habían arboles, ni barro, ni menos pastos verdes. Todo lo que había, mirara en cualquier dirección, era sólo nieve.

Como acto reflejo se llevó una mano al brazo y se frotó intentando entrar en calor, pero era inútil. Estaba nuevamente desnudo en medio de un paisaje que le parecía desconocido. Aquel lugar no era su casa, ni tampoco los terrenos del castillo, no era ningún lugar familiar, más bien eso parecía ¿el polo norte?

"_Mierda, me voy a morir aquí congelado y nadie jamás lo sabrá..."_

De pronto, le pareció escuchar algo a lo lejos. Se quedó estático en medio de la nada, sus ojos se abrían intentando encontrar algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien. Y todo empezó otra vez. El sonido se volvió más claro, más diafano. Estaba seguro que esa música que empezaba a llenar el lugar no eran más que violines, y más aún, podía asegurar que era la misma persona que la que tocaba en el bosque.

"_¿Ginny Weasley? Será cabrona.._." , pensó. Pero en un segundo recordó que cuando vió a la chica en el bosque ésta no traía ningún violín, ni siquiera recordaba haberle visto su varita.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -Gritó. Escuchó su propia voz repetirse una y otra vez y no entendía por qué. No había superficie alguna contra la cual rebotara su llamado y el eco de su voz le molestaba tanto como no recibir respuesta. La música seguía sonando, envolviendo cada centímetro de Draco; si cerraba sus ojos podía sentir la música dentro de su pecho, como si saliera desde su interior.

Lo más atroz de aquella sensación es que la música no lo relajaba, al contrario, lo ponía tenso y todo su cuerpo se llenaba de una angustia a la cual no encontraba explicación. Quería gritar, pegarle a algo, meterse una mano entre medio de las costillas y deshacerse de la ansiedad de la que estaba siendo preso. No entendía qué extraño poder podía tener alguien que le hiciera sufrir así, pero lo que sí sabía es se trataba de alguien peligroso.

Sin embargo, un rayo de iluminación atravesó su cerebro. Por un segundo se dio cuenta de algo, le pareció que era todo una alucinación, que no había música, ni nieve, que no había frío, ni violines. Que si se quedaba así, con los párpados fuertemente apretados y contaba hasta diez, estaba seguro que cuando volviera a abrir los ojos todo habría desaparecido.

"_Diez, nueve, ocho, ¿Por qué veo ese cabello rojo? ¡Concéntrate, Draco, concéntrate! Siete, seis, cinco..." _ Y de pronto la música se volvió violenta y hostil, como si al violín se le hubiera roto una cuerda. Draco pensó que ese no era más que un sucio truco de su cabeza para mantenerlo prisionero de su fantasía. _"...cuatro, tres...¿Qué hace esa Weasley dentro de mi cabeza?, dos, uno...cero."_

Cuando abrió los ojos todo lo que había visto permanecía allí. Sólo nieve y música. Se llevó las manos a su cabello rubio, enredando los dedos entre sus mechones resplandecientes y volvió a cerrar y abrir los ojos con fuerza, esperando que ésta vez todo desapareciera.

Sus piernas se doblaron y sus rodillas aterrizaron, sintiendo que el frío le quemaba la piel, le ardía cada trozo de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con la nieve, sin embargo no le importó. Ya no nada importaba, moriría ahí, completamente solo y sin saber por qué.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -Volvió a gritar. -_¿Por favor? _-musitó.

Y la música, por arte de magia, se detuvo.

**Mareos**

Narcisa Malfoy estaba de pie junto a su marido. Habían camas rodeadas de blanco doseles, un aire pulcro e inmaculado llegaba hasta sus respingadas narices; podían sentir los aromas de hierbas hervidas lentamente, y no había más ruido que el de alguna acompasada respiración. Cuando ella distinguió a lo lejos la señal de alguien invitándole a seguir, ambos avanzaron, tomados del brazo, hasta un pequeño despacho que tenía numerosos estantes repletos de archivadores y libros de medimagia.

Madame Pompfrey usaba una colorida bata que no disimulaba su pijama rosa y tenía los ojos rojos de sueño. Se sentó detrás del escritorio y entrecruzó los dedos.

- Me encantaría saber qué cosa es tan urgente para tenerlos aquí en mitad de la noche.

Lucius le dedicó una mirada fugaz a su esposa y ella contestó con su delgada voz, casi en susurros.

- Es Draco, está muy enfermo y no sabemos qué es lo que tiene.

Madame Pompfrey frunció el ceño y replicó. -Pero...eso no explica qué hacen ustedes aquí. ¿Por qué no lo llevan a San Mungo?

- Esta vez fue Lucius quien contestó, las palabras le salían tan potentes y desesperadas, muy impropio de él. -Draco está muy enfermo. Nadie sabe qué es lo que tiene. Duerme todo el día, tiene la piel del abdomen ennegrecida, como si alguien le hubiera pegado con algo...pero nadie le ha pegado... parece...parece magia oscura.

En ese caso, señor Malfoy, me temo que probablemente usted sabrá más de eso que yo. -El ambiente que reinaba en aquel pequeño despecho se transformó, de un segundo a otro, en algo tan frío como un cubo de hielo. Lucius deslizó su mano ligeramente por sus ropas; quería su varita, sin embargo, la mano de su esposa sobre la suya impidió cualquier intento de subsanar su dignidad y darle a esa enfermera lo que se merecía por su insolencia. - Díganme una cosa...¿Draco suda intensamente? - Narcisa asintió enérgicamente. -¿A veces cierra los ojos con fuerza y se retuerce en la cama?

- Sí, hace eso, precisamente eso. ¿Sabe lo qué es? ¿Sabe cómo curarlo?

- No, no sé lo que es ni tampoco conozco la cura. Pero sé que la señorita Weasley padece algo similar. -Madame Pompfrey intempestivamente se puso de pie. -¿Nos vamos? - Lucius y Narcisa parecían desconcertados. Ya nada de los que le decía aquella enfermera era comprensible. ¿Los Weasleys con la misma enfermedad? ¿Adónde se suponía que iban? Les parecía todo demasiado extraño y ahora los confundidos eran ellos. -¿Qué tan lejos queda su casa? -Preguntó Madame Pompfrey.

- ¿Es ahí donde vamos? -Preguntó Lucius.

- Sí y después iremos donde los Weasleys para saber con seguridad si les afecta lo mismo o no.

**Debilidad.**

¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí?

Aquella voz decía muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que no moriría solo, que había una manera de conseguir pijamas, que quizás habría una explicación para la extraña música de violines y sobretodo dejaba una pregunta ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ella en ese lugar?

- No lo sé, quizás vine a tomar sol. -Respondió irónicamente, apuntando a las nubes espumosas que envolvían el cielo. ¿Y tú, que haces aquí, Weasley?

- Yo vine a comprarme un vestido.

- ¿Y tienes dinero para eso? -Preguntó Draco arrastrando las sílabas lentamente a través de sus garganta.

- Idiota. -Musitó. Ginny se sentó a su lado, en medio de la nieve, Draco se dio cuenta que aún traía esa vieja camisola llena de pequeños agujeros a causa de la tela molida. Ginevra Weasley se puso a tararear algo entre dientes mientras él la observaba como quién mira a un marciano.

- ¿Dónde dejaste tu violín?

- ¿Qué violín? No tengo ningún violín, Malfoy. ¿Te sientes bien?

- No. Me siento pésimo y quiero irme de aquí. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? -Preguntó Ginny, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa débil bailando en los labios intensamente rojos, como si estuvieran heridos.

- No, por supuesto que no. Sé perfectamente como llegué aquí y me estoy muriendo de frío sólo por gusto, Weasley. -Replicó con su tono irónico. -¿Acaso eres tonta? No tengo idea dónde estamos, ni por qué.

- Pues yo sí creo saber por qué estamos aquí... pero como soy tan tonta no te diré nada. Por cierto, también sé como tener pijama.

Draco Malfoy la miró con los ojos llenos de rabia, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró su mano en un puño, luego suspiró. -Y supongo que tampoco me lo dirás, ¿cierto?

- No lo sé. Creo que te hace falta memorizar mejor la palabra mágica, pero...dudo que un mortífago como tú sepa de eso.

- ¿Mortífago como yo? -Repitió Draco. -¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Weasley? ¿Que no soy tan perfecto como tu adorado Potter? Pues, para que lo sepas pude haber hecho que lo matarán cuando lo llevaron prisionero en mi casa, pude hacer que lo matarán a él, a la sangre sucia de Granger y a tu hermano.

- Pensé que precisamente eso habían intentado hacer, querían matarlos... O por lo menos la loca de tu tía Bellatrix.

- Yo no fui quien dijo _"Sí, son ellos"_. Aunque no me creas, Weasley, los estaba intentando ayudar. No podía hacer nada más, pero supongo que salvarle la vida a San Potter no me hace merecedor de un pijama maloliente y gastado.

Ginny disimuladamente llevó la nariz hacia su hombro sólo para oler su camisola. No olía mal, sólo al detergente de ropa que ocupaba su madre, y mientras hacia eso sopesaba las palabras de Draco.

¿Serían ciertas?

Pero qué importaba eso ahora, eso no cambiaba en nada todas las veces que había insultado a sus hermanos o las innumerables oportunidades en que la había dejado en ridiculo frente a Harry. Sin contar que le había hecho la vida imposible a Harry, siempre conspirando contra él...

- ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que eres el bueno de la historia? -Preguntó Ginny, mitad envuelta en la ironía y las palabras también escondían el peso de la duda.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Crees que soy el malo? -Y Draco se rió de ella, de sus preguntas, de sus percepciones. - Quizás no es la forma en que yo lo hubiese llevado a cabo, Weasley, pero creo que el Señor Tenebroso tenía buenas ideas, protegía grandes valores...pero, qué sabrás tú de eso.

- No, no tengo idea. Explícame, por favor, grandísimo sabio, porque no entiendo qué cosa tan buena es la que hacía Voldemort. - Y ante ella, Draco contuvo un temblor que intentaba sacudirle el cuerpo entero. Si no lo hubiese reprimido cualquiera hubiese pensado que aquel temblor se debía al frío. Pero no Ginny Weasley. -Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort...-Dijo como si lo estuviera invocando. -Voldemort, Voldem... - pero se calló abruptamente cuando la fría mano de Draco se posó sobre sus labios, impidiéndole hablar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás loca? No sabemos dónde estamos, quizás estamos muertos y él anda por aquí. No seas tonta, Weasley.

- Tú no seas tonto, Malfoy. Yo no le tengo miedo a los muertos, aprendí a tenerle miedo a los vivos.

- Claro, porque nunca has visto un ejército de inferis. Apuesto que sí vieras uno cambiarías de idea. Por cierto, volviendo a nuestra conversación...dime, ¿no te molesta ser pobre? ¿No tener ni siquiera para un pijama decente?

- Es mejor que andar desnudo -Contestó ella, pero la sonrisa en los ojos de Draco le hicieron creer que él quería más respuestas. -Y no, no me molesta ser pobre. -Mintió.

- Bueno, yo personalmente no entiendo por qué son pobres...Es decir, sé que tienes muchos hermanos y que tu padre ganaba una miseria. Pero, ¿no te parece injusto? Porque supongo que él se partía el lomo trabajando y en realidad el último tiempo sólo mantenía a cuatro hijos, ¿cierto? Porque tienes hermanos mayores que ya viven por su cuenta, pero aún así, tenías libros de segunda mano. Supongo que en El Ministerio preferían a otras personas para los mejores puestos, incluso a muggles. ¿No te cabrea? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

Ginny se quedó callada, no fue capaz de contestar inmediatamente, sólo se limitó a mirar a los ojos a Draco y se dio cuenta que un poco de los ojos de Sirius se encondían ahí, quizás era el brillo plateado, quizás la extraña manera en que parecían palpitar.

- No creo que matando a gente haya sido el modo de solucionar la economía de mi hogar.

- Yo tampoco he dicho eso, Weasley. Pero es tan simple como que la magia y nuestro mundo es lo único que poseemos exclusivamente, es lo que nos marca, es lo que somos. Y no me gusta compartir las cosas que son importantes para mi con nadie. Además los muggles son unos oportunistas, siempre querrán que soluciones sus vidas. Y mientras más se conserve nuestro secreto más felices y en paz viviremos, pero...¿Cómo se supone que viviremos en secreto si sus hijos vienen a nuestros colegios, cogen nuestros trabajos, se apropian de nuestro mundo, de nuestro hogar?

- No le veo mucho sentido a lo que hablas, Malfoy, todo se explica en que eres un egoísta.

- Quizás, pero no puedes acusarme de ser el único. Tú familia tampoco es más generosa, quizás comparten con muggles pero, a través de todos estos años, tu familia sigue manteniendo su sangre pura. -Draco sonrió nuevamente cuando Ginny volvió a quedarse callada. -Yo...yo pensaba que estábamos haciendo lo correcto, creía que estábamos abrazando las ideas que debían prevalecer, al igual que tú. Mi decepción fue enorme cuando me dí cuenta que Voldemort estaba más loco que una cabra y que era capaz de cosas atroces, pero no es fácil tomar distancia...es como un torbellino, Weasley, si te agarra ya no puedes salir hasta que todo se acabe.

Ginny y Draco se quedaron contemplando durante un largo momento con la mirada fija en la del otro, ambos estaban buscando un punto de quiebre, una debilidad, algo que los hiciera dudar. Era algo similar a un reto, una afrenta en la que el que parpadeaba o miraba hacia otro lado perdía.

- Bien, Malfoy. Supongo que te ganaste un pijama. -Dijo finalmente Ginny, sin desviar sus ojos de los de él.

**Escalofríos**

Faltaba poco para el amanecer cuando Narcisa, Lucius y Madame Pompfrey llegaron hasta la mansión de los Malfoys. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, destellaban manchones de aquel color indeterminado que no es celeste ni azul profundo. Los pavos reales albinos descansaban apoyados en las ramas de los árboles del cuidado jardín y por las ventanas de la casa se podían distinguir el brillo oscilante de los candelabros que iluminaban el salón.

No fue necesario que elfo alguno abriera las grandes y oscuras puertas, no fue necesario eso, ni que tomaran sus capas, porque Madame Pompfrey pidió de inmediato que le señalarán dónde estaba Draco y se dirigió rauda hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el afectado.

- Comprenderán que tengo que volver al colegio pronto. Sin considerar que debemos ir al hogar de los Weasleys aún.

La mueca involuntaria que hizo Narcisa no se comparaba con el gesto de desprecio al que mutó la cara de Lucius. La sola idea de poner un pie en la ratonera de esos traidores los llenaba de repugnancia. La casa de la asesina de su hermana.

Narcisa se imaginaba aquella casa envuelta en una capa de grasa y de polvo que hacía que se le erizaran los pelos, sin contar el temor de que la construcción se viniera abajo en el momento preciso que ella estuviera bajo aquel techo. Lucius le había comentado en alguna oportunidad la forma que tenía ese lugar y el modo en que se había edificado.

Abrieron la puerta silenciosamente, temiendo molestar a Draco, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrieron que la enfermera que habían contratado estaba durmiendo, sentada en un sofá de cuero de dragón. Tenía la cabeza gacha, apoyando el mentón en el pecho y en el regazo descansaba el ultimo número de Corazón de Bruja, edición especial del día de los enamorados.

Lucius estuvo a milímetros de cogerla del brazo y echarla a patadas de la casa, pero la mano de Narcisa sobre su brazo se lo impidió. La despertaron agitándole el brazo con fuerza y la pobre mujer dió un respingo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, supo inmediatamente que estaba despedida.

- Ha tenido una noche muy tranquila. -Dijo, como si estuviera planteando una defensa.

A Madame Pompfrey no le importaba la situación de aquella mujer, se dirigió inmediatamente al lecho de Draco y lo examinó concienzudamente. Se asustó cuando vió al chico sacudirse violentamente entre las mantas. Tenía la piel fría y los labios azulados, la cara parecía traslucida de tan pálido que se encontraba.

- Quizás deberían ponerle un pijama, no creo que estás sábanas sean suficiente abrigo. -Dijo mientras examinaba las manchas del abdomen.

Narcisa miró a la otra enfermera que ya empezaba a buscar un pijama entre las ropas de Draco. Cuando estaba dispuesta a vestirlo, dijo con la voz descompuesta.

- Lo haré yo, sal de la habitación. -Extendió la mano y recibió la seda oriental negra que conformaba uno de los pijamas de Draco. Aguardó a que la enfermera saliera, acompañada de Lucius, quien probablemente le diría unas cuantas cosas, y esperó a que Madame Pompfrey terminará de examinarlo.

- ¿Qué le están dando para calmar la fiebre?

- Esencia de díctamo.

- No es suficiente. Tendrán que darle además pétalos de girasol africano hervidos con agua de luna. La profesora Sprout cultivó unas cuantas plantas para medicar a la señorita Weasley, probablemente también podrán darle un poco a Draco. La espero afuera, señora Malfoy, sin embargo le aconsejo que se apresure.

Narciso abrigó a Draco con el cuidado con que se abriga a un bebé, le dio un beso en la frente y acomodó su cabello húmedo antes de dejar la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**Temblores**

- Sí, muchas gracias, Ginny. No sé que hubiera hecho sin tí. -Dijo la chica mientras desenredaba su vigorosa cabellera con los dedos.

- ¿Eso era todo lo que había que hacer para tener un pijama? -Preguntó Draco desconcertado.

- Sí.-confirmó sonriente. -Aún no escucho ese _"muchas gracias"_

Draco bufó y dijo entre dientes. - Gracias.

- De nada. -contestó mostrando una gran sonrisa. - ¿Tienes frío ahora?

- No...¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Draco, esto no es nieve de verdad. Yo estoy segura que es un estado mental, si te concentras podrías estar en El Caribe o en Brasil, pero da lo mismo, porque ahí tampoco tendríamos calor. Creo que todo es una ilusión, así que supongo que estamos en nuestras respectivas casas, muriéndonos lentamente.

Draco al escuchar su nombre sintió un escalofrío. Estaba seguro que nunca había escuchado su nombre pronunciado por los labios temblorosos e incendiados de Ginevra Weasley, y la idea de morirse con ella era completamente desconcertante. Otro escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando recordó que no se pudo concentrar, que no podía contar hasta diez sin que aquella perturbadora imagen del cabello de Ginevra Weasley llegara hasta él. La observó con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando ignorar la vibración que produjo el sonido de la voz de la chica, diciendo su nombre.

Sin embargo, en su cabeza se repetía, como si fuera un eco, una voz lejana.

"_Draco Draco Draco"_

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que nos estamos muriendo?

- No estoy segura, son sólo suposiciones. Pero creo que no estoy tan alejada de dar con la verdad. -Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. -Draco, me da la sensación que estás perdiendo tu agudeza...

- ¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo crees?

- No te has preguntado por qué estamos los dos en el mismo lugar.

- Sí, y tú no me has querido contestar.

- Porque no estoy segura, pero me da la sensación que no es casualidad.

- En realidad, Weasley, me gustas un montón y es la mejor forma que encontré para tener una cita contigo. -Contestó con su característico tono irónico.

Ginny le dejó caer un golpe en el brazo. -Deja de hacerte el tonto, sí es que no supone un esfuerzo demasiado grande para ti, y piensa. ¿Por qué estamos juntos? ¿Por qué estamos enfermos?

Draco se quedó callado; pensativo. Una parte de su mente se quedó pegada en la manera en que Ginevra dejó caer su mano contra su cuerpo, aunque el contacto fue breve, fue agradable. Sentir algo cálido en un lugar rodeado de nieve, aunque fuera una farsa. Trató de suprimir aquella sensación reconfortante que le produjo el tacto de la chica.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba débilmente el sonido de las cuerdas de un violín. Pero ésta vez Draco no lo notó, estaba tan sumido en sus ideas que no se dió cuenta de aquel detalle. ¿Qué había hecho para enfermarse? ¿Por qué Ginny Weasley tiene las manos tibias? ¿Dónde y con quién había estado? ¿Qué había comido? ¿Dónde estaba la supuesta relación con Ginny Weasley?

- ¿Draco?

- Uhm...¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó casi mecánicamente, envuelto en el espiral de sus dudas y especulaciones.

- ¿Escuchas eso?

Draco observó su entorno y la música parecía envolver el ambiente simplemente por magia. No había ningún lugar dónde esconderse, estaban en medio de una planicie cubierta de nieve y no habían cerros, lomas, árboles, ni cuevas óonde ocultarse.

- Yo pensaba que tú tocabas la música...

- No, no soy yo. Te lo dije...

- Odio ese violín. Lo detesto, me tiene los nervios de punta. Y si seguimos con tus suposiciones es imposible que lo haya inventado mi cabeza...

- A lo mejor es obra de la enfermedad...ya sabes, una enfermedad musical.

- Claro, como si existiera algo tan horrible como eso.

- ¿No te gusta? A mi me parece agradable.

- Tú eres de esas personas que todo les parece agradable. No te molesta la música, te juntas con Lunática Lovegood y el estúpido de Longbottom. Has salido con no sé cuántos perdedores, sin contar a San Potter, soportas a la sabelotodo de Granger y cada vez que te veía en los pasillos andabas sonriéndoles a todos. Nadie puede ser tan feliz, ¿sabes? Nadie, y me molesta bastante tu actitud. Las sonrisas están sobrevaloradas.

- Yo creo que la clásica actitud de ustedes está sobrevalorada. _"Oh, mírenme, soy un chico slytherin, soy arrogante, ácido e irónico. Me rio del resto de la gente sólo porque usé una túnica que tenía ribetes verdes."_ -Dijo Ginny arrastrando las palabras tal como lo hacían los miembros de la familia Malfoy. -¿No te parece un poco cliché? -Y por primera vez desde que estaban allí, Draco estiró la frente y la miró un segundo completamente serio, luego no se aguantó más y se rió con ganas. La risa le salía del pecho y hacía que todo vibrará al mismo ritmo. A Ginny le pareció que se veía bien cuando sonreía sin que ese gesto quisiera reflejar superioridad o una mofa para el resto. Le parecía que se veía más humano, más guapo. -- Cuando te ví en el bosque, salí corriendo porque no quería estar contigo. Ya me parecía bastante espeluznante estar en un bosque lleno de neblina en pijamas. Pero no ha estado tan mal, Draco. A veces puedes ser bastante decente.

Draco no contestó de inmediato. Entrecerró los ojos, pensando en qué responder y nuevamente se sonrió. -¿Bastante decente? -Repitió. -Bueno, no digas más esas cosas que me desprestigian, Weasley - acentuó el gesto, ampliando la curvatura de sus labios delgados. -Tendrás que mantenerlo en secreto.

**Sudoración.**

A Narcisa Malfoy el corazón se le cerró en un puño cuando aparecieron frente a la Madriguera. El edificio era mil veces peor a cómo se lo había imaginado. Era horrible, multicolores, asimetrico, sin una gota de buen gusto en su implementación. Estaba casi segura que no había visto un lugar más feo que aquel. Cruzar el jardín supuso un gran acopio de valor, pensaba en qué animalejos podrían crecer ahí, quizás qué clase de hierbas silvestres venenosa podía rozarle sin siquiera sospecharlo.

Ese lugar era escalofriante. Sobretodo si pensaba quien vivía ahí era la asesina de su hermana Bellatrix.

Cuando Madame Pompfrey golpeó la puerta, algo dentro de Narcisa se sacudió con fuerza. Quería huir pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Inspiró profundamente y pensó en su hijo tendido en la cama, durmiendo todo el día y cada vez más pálido y débil. Sólo ese recuerdo fue suficiente para que ella mantuviera la cabeza en alto y la lengua entremedio de los dientes, mordiéndosela.

La cara de Molly Weasley varió desde la sorpresa hasta la rabia. No sabía que hacían ahí esas personas, los que fueron cómplices y autores de tantos crímenes, los que, a su criterio, deberían estar en Azkaban cumpliendo una condena muy larga. Veía a Madame Pompfrey mover los labios, pero no entendía palabra de lo que ella decía, porque Molly estaba demasiado preocupada en observar cada movimiento de Narcisa o de Lucius e instintivamente se llevó la mano al delantal que usaba, en busca de su varita y pensó que odiaba mucho a Arthur, por no estar en casa.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla, Molly?

- ¿Ellos? ¿Por qué, Poppy?

- ¿No me estabas escuchando, cierto? No importa. Al parecer Draco Malfoy tiene la misma enfermedad que tu hija, Molly. Padecen los mismos síntomas, tienen el mismo aspecto, pero ninguno de los señores Malfoy sabe por qué se enfermó su hijo. Quizás puedan compartir información entre ustedes y tratar de averiguar cuál es el nexo entre ellos dos...

Molly se puso roja y parpadeaba con incredulidad. No quería hacerlo, quería gritarles que se fueran, correrlos de su casa a escobazos o algo por el estilo. Quería que se fueran de ahí en ese mismo instante. A nadie le pasó desapercibida la rigidez facial de Molly, ni el modo en que sus cejas se juntaban.

- Molly, piensa en tu hija, a lo mejor este encuentro resulta útil para ella también.

La señora Weasley permaneció en silencio largamente, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cuál era la decisión correcta.

Narcisa tenía las manos cerradas en puños, jamás había pasado por una situación tan embarazosa o mejor dicho, muy pocas veces en su vida recuerda haberse sentido así. Era humillante. Percibía el sudor encerrándose y humedeciendo su mano y cada parte de su cuerpo siendo dominada por los nervios. Estaba tiesa, esperando el veredicto de aquella desmejorada mujer hasta que ésta finalmente dijo. -Está bien, síganme.

Los peldaños crujían con cada paso, la escalera no parecía muy firme a los ojos grises de Narcisa, y tampoco a los de Lucius, quién no podía mutar el rictus de asco que tenía en su cara.

"_Gracias a Merlín"_, pensó Narcisa cuando se dio cuenta que la habitación de la hija de los Weasleys quedaba en el primer descanso de aquella estrecha escalera. La puerta se abrió y salió de la habitación la chica Granger, a Lucius se le crispó el labio superior y sus cejas se juntaron un poco. La chica tuvo la misma reacción, sumada a la de llevarse la mano al bolsillo, seguramente en busca de su varita; Hermione sólo se calmó cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hasta Molly y ésta, disimuladamente, asintió, dando a entender que todo estaba bien.

Narcisa, como siempre, cogió la mano de su marido y se la apretó suavemente.

La habitación de la chica Weasley estaba llena de música, luz y colores. De un viejo cachivache muggle salían agudas notas de violines. Tenía un par de posters en las paredes, típico de adolescente, y una ventana por la que entraba los cálidos rayos del sol. Las cortinas eran de gasa, ya casi transparente, y se podía observar el jardín en todo su esplendor. Desde esa posición, a Narcisa, no le pareció tan feo como cuando lo cruzó por primera vez unos minutos atrás.

La chica tenía puesta una vieja camisola, el pelo se le pegaba en las sienes y tenía la frente brillante, bañada de pequeñas gotitas de sudor. Los labios entreabiertos y rojos, la respiración silenciosa y profunda, muy similar a la imagen de Draco. Madame Pompfrey tenía razón.

**Vértigos.**

Hay una cosa de Ginevra Weasley que Draco no puede negar. Es bonita.

Muy bonita.

Tiene los ojos siempre resplandecientes, palpitan como si bailaran alguna extraña danza alegre, tiene la sonrisa siempre al borde de los labios y una pequeña nariz respingona. La cara cubierta de diminutas y desteñidas pecas, el cabello chispeante. Y no es que Draco lo descubriera recién, al verla rodeada de nieve. No, siempre lo ha sabido.

Lo que Draco no sabía era el magnetismo de su mirada, lo difícil que es contemplarla sólo por un segundo, lo fácil que es caer en su telaraña de sonrisas y de bromas, el aroma dulce de su cabello y lo tentadores que son de cerca sus labios rojos.

No es que sintiera algún impulso irrefrenable de besarla o algo similar. Es sólo que jamás se había dado cuenta de lo enigmática que podía ser la forma en que deja caer los párpados una y otra vez, ni tampoco el brillo de la lengua dentro de su boca. Es como si tuviera al frente una revelación, se siente como si por fin comprendiera uno de los grandes misterios del mundo, o llevado a términos sencillos, el por qué la mayoría de sus compañeros le dedicaron más de algún gemido en mitad de la noche mientras las mantas se sacudían al vaivén de alguna mano que se movía con prisa.

Y sonreía solo, porque nunca ninguno de ellos la ha visto así; con pequeños trocitos de piel, mostrando pecas y lunares en los diminutos agujeros de su camisola. Nunca la han visto siquiera en pijama y quizás muy pocos le han visto las piernas pálidas y delgadas que flectaba con facilidad. Y es en ese instante cuando Draco recuerda que ella le vió desnudo, su sonrisa se petrifica y de pronto sintió las mejillas llenas de calor; su cara adquiere un rubor evidente y pensó que quizás Ginny Weasley se reiría de él cuando todo esto acabase.

Y sintió una sensación rara, como si su cuerpo perdiera las relaciones de tiempo y distancia, como si su cuerpo tiritara por dentro o el mundo se moviese demasiado rápido y él se quedase en un punto fijo. Sentía que todo vibraba y que sus ojos no eran capaces de enfocar correctamente; se mareaba.

Y aunque la sensación duró un momento importante, Draco se intentó tranquilizar; respiró profundo y se autoconvenció que no era tan atroz que le hayan visto desnudo, sabía que sus formas eran agudas y atrayentes, sabía que, aunque sea absurdo, su cuerpo no es motivo de pudor. Y se preguntaba si alguna vez se acabaría eso o si se quedarían atrapados en medio de la nada para siempre. O quizás se morirían dentro de unas horas o días. O quizás ya estaban muertos. Y fue entonces cuando no le importó mucho que Ginevra le haya visto así, y le dio lo mismo que sus mejillas estuvieran llenas de color, total, jamás podría decirle nada a nadie.

- ¿En qué piensas? -Le preguntó Ginny, mientras se acostaba de espalda en la nieve y trataba de formar la figura de un ángel, agitando los brazos lentamente sobre la blanca superficie.

- En que no quiero estar aquí contigo...

Draco se dio cuenta como los ojos de Ginny se estrecharon, le miraron furiosos y respondieron antes que las palabras. -Demasiado bello para ser cierto. Ya sabía que tu amabilidad no podía ser tan fácil. Te lo explicaré así, Malfoy, supongo que anoche vi una estrella fugaz, cerré los ojos mientras deseaba quedarme atrapada contigo en algún plano mental. Dije, _"Por favor, Merlín, que me encierren con el ser más desagradable del mundo..."_

El rodó sus ojos durante el parloteo de Ginny, y cortante le respondió. -No, no me refería a eso, Ginevra, es decir...creo que habrían personas peores con las que quedarme atrapado... -pensó en Hermione Granger, en cualquiera de los otros Weasleys y por supuesto, en Harry Potter. -...me refiero que estoy aburrido de estar atrapado. Me da casi lo mismo la compañía.

Sin embargo las palabras no tuvieron el efecto esperado por Draco, los ojos de Ginny seguían estrechos.

**Convulsiones.**

Narcisa no podía creer que estaba en la cocina de los Weasleys, con un gran tazón de chocolate caliente entre las manos. Ha visto como lo preparó aquella mujer, y verla agitar de ese modo la varita, tan diestramente para los hechizos domésticos, le hizo recordar a su hermana Andrómeda. Desde pequeña era a ella a quien regañaban porque le gustaba practicar ese tipo de hechizos, propios de magia inferior, según sus padres, casi magia elfica.

Por un momento se preguntó qué sería de ella, cómo estaría sin su marido. Había oído dentro del ajetreo que se vivía por aquellos días en su casa, que había resultado muerto. No sería sincero decir que aquella muerte le afectó, pero ahora sí le preocupaba, aunque sea escasamente, el estado de su hermana. Se preguntaba cómo luciría, hace mucho tiempo que no la ve...Quizás tenga un aspecto similar al de Molly, quien hacía florituras con su varita, armando un verdadero concierto con las ollas, escobillones, cuchillos y otros instrumentos caseros.

Madame Pompfrey ya no les acompañaba; después de mostrarle sólo a Narcisa el color de la piel que cubría el abdomen de Ginevra, se retiró de La Madriguera, alegando que debía volver a atender sus labores en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, a Narcisa se le cerró el corazón en un puño cuando la oyó decir.

- Cualquier inconveniente o problema que tengan me envían una lechuza. Hablaré con la profesora Sprout y con el profesor de pociones.

Era bastante incómoda y extraña la situación. Por supuesto que notó que su marido estaba rígido en la silla, y también notó que cada silla era distinta a la otra. Narcisa jamás había estado en una casa donde no tuvieran siquiera un juego uniforme de comedor. Sin embargo el chocolate caliente sabía bien, por alguna desconocida razón le resultaba reconfortante tomar aquella bebida, como si fuera una pócima que aliviará un poco sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Cuándo se enfermó su hija? -Preguntó Lucius. La ejecución de dirigirle la palabra suponía un gran esfuerzo para él, o al menos, así lo sintió Narcisa.

- Hace una semana, visitó a Harry y al volver de Londres no se sentía bien. Al comienzo no era más que un poco de fiebre y muchas ganas de dormir. Pensamos que se trataría de alguna enfermedad común y corriente...pero, hace cinco días ya no despertó más. -Lucius le dedicó una mirada significativa a su esposa, porque lo que relataba esa mujer era exactamente lo mismo que le había sucedido a Draco, incluso en los mismos tiempos.

- ¿Y por qué está acá y no en San Mungo? -Inquirió Narcisa. Aquel punto aunque no era relevante para el estado de Draco, le producía una curiosidad inexplicable. Ellos no habían dejado a su hijo en el hospital mágico porque preferían que estuviera en casa, bajo sus constantes cuidados y vigilancias y además temían que alguien pudiera tomar represalias de la familia aprovechándose de la condición de Draco, algo similar a lo que le sucedió a Bode.

- Porque en San Mungo nos dijeron que no sabían lo que tenía y que querían dejarla en observación, pero Arthur no lo permitió...Prefiere tenerla cerca y que los medimagos la visiten aquí, además Poppy nos ha ayudado bastante. ¿Cómo calman la fiebre cuando se eleva mucho?

- Nos han recetado un tónico que preparan en la botica de los Bobbin, aunque no ha servido de mucho. Draco está peor que su hija.

- ¿Y qué fue lo último que hizo su hijo?

Narcisa y Lucius se miraron, pensativos. Luego ella contestó. - Lo último que hizo fue ir a la casa de Theodore Nott.

- Ginny nunca se ha acercado a ese chico. -Respondió Molly, como si hablara de una persona leprosa o que padecía alguna enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Quizás deberían averiguar qué sucedió ahí. Ginny, en cambio, lo último que hizo antes de caer enferma fue ir a ver a Harry a Londres como les dije, y ahí no sucedió nada raro para que ella pudiera enfermarse.

Narcisa no estaba segura si su marido se envaró por la mención del chico Potter o porque ya no soportaba más ese lugar. En todo caso, ella también había tenido suficiente. Se alzarón en medio de la pequeña cocina, dando a entender que aquella entrevista había acabado. Molly, tras dudar un momento, se acercó a ellos con una pequeña botella en las manos.

- Cinco gotas en la lengua por la mañana y otras cinco por la noche. O cuando sude demasiado. - No sabía qué responder, aquel gesto la dejó sin palabras. Sólo fue capaz de medio sonreir y asentir solemnemente con la cabeza. Los Weasleys eran personas raras. -Narcisa...-continuó Molly. -...el chocolate tenía melissa. No le hará mal tomar un poco cuando no se sienta bien.

_Muy raros_, pensó Narcisa cuando cruzó los limites de La Madriguera y se disponía a desaparecer con un giro de su elegante capa.

**Alucinaciones.**

La boca roja sobre la de él, su respiración cambiaba, se hacía profunda y más escasa. Aquel beso traía calor en medio de tanto frío, las lenguas se enredaban suavemente, como si fueran dos libelulas jugando a volar, luego, una mano helada rozaba las mejillas tibias y escondían un mechón chispeante tras una pequeña oreja. Un cruce tímido de las miradas, casi fugaz, después párpados que caían y labios que chocaban lentamente y que se probaban como quien saborea un vino añejo.

Y luego, un bufido.

Draco sacudió brevemente su cabeza y se dio cuenta que Ginny no estaba junto a él, que no tenía su nariz cerca, ni que tampoco le había estado besando, sino que aún está tirada en medio de la nieve moviendo los brazos lentamente mientras hace ruidos propios de la gente cuando está aburrida.

Cuando se dio cuenta que era todo una ensoñación, pensó que realmente estaba enfermo porque no se explicaba de otro modo esa estúpidez de besar a una Weasley.

- No me has dicho qué se siente ser el nuevo traidor a la sangre.

La escuchaba, pero no le estaba prestando atención, sin embargo si se dio cuenta que ella tenía los labios muy rojos, quizás porque estaban heridos, resecos. Y entonces pensó que si se hubieran besado todo tendría que haber sido mucho más lento, más suave porque, de cualquier otra forma, dolería.

- ¿No me dijiste que no hay frío? ¿Qué casi es un estado mental? -Preguntó Draco, ignorando las palabras de Ginny.

- Sí...o sea no estoy segura, pero eso creo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes los labios tan lastimados?

Ginny sonrió y se llevó una mano a la boca, sintió las heridas y arrugó un poco la nariz. -No lo sé, puede ser por dos razones.

- ¿Cuáles? - Y no sabía por qué pero a cada segundo se sentía más ansioso, más sofocado. Quería saber eso y muchas cosas más. Como por ejemplo, cuántas pecas tiene en cada mejilla y si la espalda es similar. También quería saber por qué en su pijamas hay un estampado de una mantícora y no un hipogrifo. "_Así es mejor"_, pensó luego, al recordar al pollo gigante que le lastimó un brazo. Qué cómo aprendió a jugar quidditch si en su casa no habían ni siquiera escobas decentes y por qué prefiere jugar de cazadora, si de buscadora no lo hace _tan_ mal.

- Puede ser porque tengo la manía de mordermelos...así... -Y le indicó cómo lo hacía. Levantó un poco la mariposa de su labio y a Draco le dio la sensación de que los dientes superiores son muchos y todos muy diminutos dentro de una boca demasiado pequeña. Se dio cuenta que Ginevra Weasley no era perfecta, que tenía una sonrisa apretada y algo torcida, y también se dio cuenta que eso lo hace feliz. Aunque no sabía por qué. -...O podría ser por culpa de Harry, no sé por qué pero siempre me deja los labios irritados, probablemente sea cuando se afeita y me roza con las mejillas...

No es que no lo supiera, o no lo sospechara que algo así ocurría, pero era bastante incómodo tener que escucharlo. Porque él no era la loca de Lovegood, ni la estúpida de Granger para tener que oír esas cosas, y en realidad tampoco quería saberlas. Sus ojos mutaron. Sin quererlo, se solidificaron y brillaron con otra intensidad, sus labios se fruncieron un segundo y tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de desviar la mirada hasta otro lado, cualquier otra parte que no fuera la boca lastimada de Ginevra Weasley

- Así que...Potty no sabe besarte.

Ginny se sonrió, pensando que era una broma, no reparó en el tono de la voz, ni en la forma peculiar de arrastrar las sílabas, menos aún, en la mirada afilada de Draco. -Yo no dije eso.

- No, no lo dijiste pero se deduce porque tienes la boca tan rota como si fueras una...

- ¿Una qué? -Inquirió ella, con las aletas tráslucidas de su pequeña nariz dilatadas.

Bastó simplemete eso para que la nieve ya no fuera un simple estado mental, sino un real factor que influía en el clima que ambos debían soportar.

Fue entonces cuando Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos, tuvo otra visión. Una en donde sus manos se cerraban en torno a un cuello, y unos ojos verdes, completamente asfixiados, le pedían misericordia. Nunca terminó la frase para Ginny, por supuesto. Nunca se disculpó tampoco.

**Céfalea.**

Lo primero que hizo Narcisa cuando llegó a su casa, fue quitarse la capa y dejarla sobre uno de los sillones que estaban en el recibidor. Luego el elfo lo ordenaría todo, como era la costumbre. Se quitaba los guantes, a tirones, casi histerica, mientras transitaba por el pasillo que le lleva hasta la habitación de su hijo. Abrió la puerta rápido, buscó esa pequeña botella de vidrio opaco que le dio Molly Weasley y trató de recordar cuántas gotas era la dosis.

_¿Seis o cinco?_

No estaba segura, quería consultarlo con Lucius, pero entonces notó que la respiración de su hijo era irregular, como si se estuviera ahogando. Deslizó a través de los azulosos labios cinco gotas. Y se quedó de pie junto a él, dudando si debía colocar una más o esperar hasta que comenzaran los efectos.

Pero fue Lucius quién llegó con un pergamino en la mano, los ojos desorbitados y la mandibula apretada. Fue él quién le dijo. -¿Qué fue la última cosa que comió Draco? -Y la voz sonaba tan potente y enérgica que Narcisa se sintió un poco intimidada.

- No...no sé, ¿le preguntaste a Krabby?

Lucius se dio vuelta rápidamente, ondeando su capa. Los pasos resonaban en toda la casa y le escuchó gritar el nombre del elfo. Narcisa fue presa del miedo un segundo, se coló en su sangre y le paralizó todo el cuerpo. Pero como quien sale de un hechizo, agitó su cabeza brevemente y siguió la ruta de su marido.

- Amo, no lo sé. Se lo juro, no comió aquí.

- No. -Gritó Lucius. -¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Qué le has dado? -Y cuando la rabia chispeaba en sus pupilas, cuando estaba a segundos de dar una orden cruel y despiadada, Narcisa le dijo, con una mano en el pecho, la otra en una sien y la nariz hacia arriba.

- Es verdad, Lucius. Ese día comió con Theodore...

Un rayo de luz abriéndose paso entre la niebla, Narcisa se sintió iluminada y creyó comprender todo. Sus labios se apretaron y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué te sucede? -Preguntó Lucius, preocupado por la mutación en el rostro de su esposa.

- Sólo me duele la cabeza. -Respondió y se acercó a su marido para besarle en las mejillas. - Si no vuelvo en una hora, ve acompañado a la casa de Nott.

- ¿Nott?

- Sí, quiero saber que comió Draco.

- Te acompaño.

- No. -contestó enérgicamente. -Estás demasiado alte...cansado. Recuerda, nos vemos en una hora más, Lucius.

**Deshidratación.**

Draco Malfoy estaba tan callado que ni siquiera su respiración se podía escuchar. Acostando en la nieve, con los brazos flectados y las manos en su nuca; miraba el cielo encapotado mientras pensaba cuánto rato estaría Ginny Weasley enojada e ignorándolo.

Porque en algún momento se le tendría que pasar, pensó. Nadie es capaz de estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, eso sin contar, que ella lo necesitaba. Porque si no fuese así, ella no estaría a su lado, sino que se hubiese levantado del suelo y se habría marchado a cualquier otro lugar, igual de aburrido, meneando su cabellera roja.

- ¿Sabes qué, Weasley? Me da lo mismo que no me hables. -Dijo de pronto.

Ginny giró la cabeza y lo miró detenidamente un segundo. A Draco le dio la sensación que quería decirle algo, pero sus labios jamás articularon palabra alguna. Ella volvió a mirar el cielo y a ignorarlo tanto como podía.

Y parecía que ese juego estúpido, esa idea de pretender que no hay nadie al lado, iba a durar para siempre. _O hasta que nos muramos_, pensó Draco. Luego sintió un malestar al fondo de la garganta, como si tuviera un pelo, y tosió. Pero la sensación aumentaba cada vez más, y sus intentos por despejar las vías respiratorias eran cada vez mayores. _Cof Cof Cof._ Y su cuerpo entero se contraía como una cuncuna al caminar. No había agua, no había nadie que le pegara una palmada en la espalda, bueno, casi nadie.

- Draco, ¿estás bien?

Draco la miró con los ojos llorosos, a causa de la tos, y le dijo a duras penas. -Claro, estoy estupendo. ¿No ves?

Ginny cuando lo vió con el rostro rojo, completamente asfiaxiado, se incorporó y le ayudó a que él hiciera lo mismo. No sabía que más hacer, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue rozar la espalda de Draco numerosas veces, como si lo estuviera acariciando. Hizo exactamente lo mismo que hacía su madre con ella cuando era pequeña y se atoraba con comida.

Lentamente la tos cedió, Draco podía tragar y respirar mejor. Los ojos ya no estaban repletos de lágrimas y su cuerpo no se retorcía, como si fuera victima de un cruciatus.

- ¿Mejor? -Preguntó Ginny, sin rastro alguno de agresividad en su voz y con la mirada cálida y amplia.

- Sí, gracias. -Musitó Draco. - Pero no tenías por qué hacerlo, ya estaba casi bien.

Draco sintió el peso de sus propias palabras cuando Ginny quitó violentamente su mano de la espalda. Y se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía el calor que traspasaba la tela del pijama cuando ya no lo tenía.

- Ya sé por qué no tienes amigos. No sabes valorar nada.

Draco tragó en seco y contestó. -Y a ti quién te dijo que no tengo amigos.

- Nombrame uno.

- Pansy, Daphne, Theodore, Blaise...

- Dije amigos, no compañeros de curso. Gente a la que visites o que te visiten, alguien a quien le cuentes tus problemas...

- Yo no tengo problemas -Interrumpió Draco. -Además yo si me visito con algunos, por ejemplo, el otro día fui a la casa de Theodore, conversamos un rato y comimos juntos. Pero no me quedé mucho tiempo porque me comencé a sentir mal y preferí volver a mi casa.

- ¿Qué sentías? -Preguntó Ginny, con la voz bajita, filtrándose en el aire hasta zumbar inquietantemente en los oídos de Draco.

- Sed. -Contestó Draco, y no sabía por qué pero cuando dijo esa palabra miró los labios rojos de Ginny y tuvo la necesidad de tragar; y quiso tragar toda la humedad de Ginny para apaciguar la sensación incómoda que sentía dentro de su propia boca.

- Yo también. -Comentó Ginny. -Sólo quería colgarme del grifo, pero aún así no se pasaba.

Pero Draco no la escuchó, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en si pudiera colgarse de la boca de Ginny cómo lo haría. ¿Lentamente o tan desesperado como se sentía en aquel momento?

**Nauseas.**

Narcisa sabía que se estaba metiendo en la cueva del lobo, pero aún así, jamás dudó un segundo. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos desnudos y la varita fuertemente apretada dentro del bolsillo. Esperó un segundo antes que un elfo abriera la magestuosa puerta.

Theodore Nott leía El Profeta sentado en una butaca de respaldo alto, las llamas de la chimenean bailaban agitadamente y sobre una mesa pequeña había una taza. Theodore la saludó amablemente y se sentaron ambos, frente a frente.

- Dime, Theodore. ¿Por qué a mi hijo? -Preguntó Narcisa, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. El joven frunció el ceño y contestó.

- No entiendo que es lo que quiere decir, señora Malfoy.

Narcisa se acercó un poco a él, con las pupilas muy abiertas y la cara cruzada por un gesto de indolencia. -Quiero saber por qué has intentado matar a mi hijo. Sé que has sido tú.

Theodore frunció los labios, y parecía sopesar su respuesta. -No sé por qué me culpa a mi, señora Malfoy.

- Porque tú fuiste el último que lo vió y ya sé que se fue envenenado con comida, lo han dicho en San Mungo. Y la última vez que comió fue aquí...contigo.

- Eso no significa nada, señora Malfoy. Quién dice que no se pudo intoxicar antes, y que el efecto era retardado.

Narcisa se sintió confundida, el joven tenía razón; perfectamente pudo haber sido cualquiera. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba en lo cierto.

- Bien... -Murmuró Narcisa. -Tendré que decirle a los Weasleys que le pidan a Potter que te investigue a ti y toda tu casa. -A Narcisa no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que Theodore frunció el ceño, ni la manera en que apretó la taza que tenía entremedio de las manos. -Que no se te olvide que conozco este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que no te gustará verte implicado en escándalos públicos, Theodore. - El joven estaba observándola con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera estudiando la posibilidad de matarla o torturarla. -Ya no me interesa quién o por qué lo hizo, sólo quiero saber cuál es la cura. Se está muriendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Draco?

- Supongamos que no sabes. -Contestó ironicamente Narcisa. -Tiene mucha fiebre, delirios, padece de dolores y la piel del vientre se vuelve a cada instante más oscura.

- ¿Y por qué le tendría que importar esto a los Weasleys? -Preguntó Theodore, incorporándose de su asiento.

- Porque su hija padece lo mismo que Draco.

- ¿La hija?

- Sí. Como lo oyes...

Theodore hizo más pronunciada la arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas. Chasqueó la lengua un segundo antes de contestar. -Era una broma. No la planeé yo, ni pienso decirle quién lo hizo. Se suponía que Draco enfermaría y que en esa enfermedad estaría con Potter y, ahora que ambos se llevan tan bien, -agregó ácidamente. -...pasarían un tiempo juntos. No teníamos planeado matar a Draco, ni que enfermera tan gravemente.

- No me interesa, sólo quiero el antídoto, Theodore. O te juro que me iré directo al Ministerio y dejaré que esos aurores y todo el Wizengamot caiga sobre ti y tus amigos. Te juro que Azkaban sigue siendo tan horrible como antes.

- ¿Y se la tengo que dar sin nada a cambio? -Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica. -Claro que no, el trato es éste. Usted no le dice nada a nadie, ni donde consiguió la poción que ha curado a Draco, ni quien se la dio. Tampoco puede decir que ha estado conmigo, ni que yo participé en esto. Esto quedará entre nosotros...Y tendrá que dársela primero a la chica Weasley antes que a Draco. No sería muy inteligente dejarla morir y que después Draco se mejore, la gente sospecharía y la culparían. Usted, como no es responsable, hablará y todo se habrá acabado para mi. Así que primero a la Weasley esa, después Draco.

Narcisa sintió asco de ese joven, de ella misma y de su voz cuando dijo -De acuerdo.

Salió de la casa de Theodore con una pequeña botella entre las manos que tenía un brebaje de color azul intenso. Y giró su capa con un amplio gesto para aparecer en La Madriguera.

**Disnea.**

Y fue en ese momento, con los labios secos y ansiosos, cuando se movió tan lentamente a través de la nieve como si el acercamiento fuese producto del desplazamiento de la Tierra. Cada segundo que pasaba se preguntaba si era correcto o no.

Por supuesto que no.

Aquello estaba absolutamente mal por un millón de razones, pero ninguna de esas incluían a Potter.

Una Weasley, con el cabello vulgarmente rojo, una gryffindor, una chica que lo había ignorado deliberadamente, que le llamaba cobarde cada vez que podía a sus espaldas junto al grupo de perdedores que eran sus amigos. Por supuesto que no era correcto, ella era una traidora a la sangre.

_¿No lo soy yo también ahora?_

Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de dejar caer los parpados y buscar a tientas, como un ciego, aquella zona baja de la cabeza de Ginny, ese lugar del que nacían cientos de cabellos fragantes y que tenía un hendidura extraña donde calzaban perfectamente los dedos de Draco.

Y escuchó un -¿Qué diablos estás hacien...? - Y luego no escuchó nada más, porque estaba besando a Ginny Weasley y todo dentro de Draco vibraba y se hacía cada vez más estrecho.

Podía sentir los pequeños golpes de electricidad en los labios y la necesidad insana de apretarla más y más, de hundir más en su mejilla su nariz helada, y que la respiración tibia de Ginny fuera toda la música que existiera en ese lugar, no más violines, no más nada. Quería que los dientes pequeños y apretados de Ginny le mordieran la boca, el cuello, las orejas. Que lo mordieran entero y que apretaran fuerte.

Pero por el momento se conformaba con que le devolviera el beso.

Y aunque estuvieran sus propios labios delineando los suyos, era bastante triste encontrarse como respuesta una boca cerrada casi herméticamente y con una respiración enrabiada.

Sin contar las manos de ella en sus hombros, intentando empujarlo o alejarse de él, porque esa diferencia Draco no la tenía del todo clara.

Ginny era una chica de cuerpo ligero, eso se notaba en las formas que se colaban por debajo de la camisola y porque a Draco no le costó tanto atraerla ni reternela junto a él, pero también era una chica que escondía fuerza en sus delgados brazos. Porque al final, logró despegarse del imán que eran los finos labios de Draco y ahora le miraba con los ojos llenos de furia y tantas palabras por gritar, que no le sale ninguna.

Y antes de que ella reaccionará, a Draco se le paralizaron los nervios como cada vez que escuchaba la palabra "no". Porque no estaba acostumbrado a ninguna negativa, no estaba acostumbrado, ni se quería acostumbrar. Recuerdó rápidamente todas las cosas que había obtenido desde pequeño, y muchas veces sólo por apellidarse Malfoy, y está vez a él le parecía que le negaban un beso precisamente por su nombre.

Es ahí entonces, cuando la cogió nuevamente de la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos largos en la espesa cabellera de Ginny y la besó del modo más furioso. No se detuvo, ni le importaronn los quejidos ahogados, ni que la respiración de Ginny fuera caliente, ni los esfuerzos de ella por mantener los labios muy cerrados. Le besó con tantas ganas que Ginny ya no podía contenerlo y cuando Draco logró que su lengua probara la textura de la que se escondía en esa boca pequeña, se le trizó el corazón y se sintió ahogado. O quizás se sintió así porque Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba besar, dejaba que él respirara sobre su piel y que bebiera de ella como si fuera un manantial oculto en el desierto.

Estaba feliz, pero no porque hubiese ganado, ni porque hubiese obtenido lo que quería, como siempre. Sino que estaba contento porque Ginny Weasley le besó lento, con sus labios resquebrados y sobretodo con los ojos muy cerrados y las manos cruzadas detrás de su cuello.

**Rubor.**

Es Ginny quien despiertó como si dejara de estar bajo un encantamiento, y superado aquel instante en que un beso profundo se transforma en una lluvia de besos cortos, intercalados con algunas leves mordidas en los labios, se alejó lentamente de él.

No sabía qué decir.

_¿Estúpido? ¿Tonto? ¿Idiota?_

Claro, podía decirle una de esas tres palabras o todas a la vez, pero eso no justificaba lo que ella acababa de hacer. Porque sabía que dejó que la besara y sobre todo sabía que ella le besó de vuelta.

_¿Estúpida? ¿Tonta? ¿Idiota?_

Sí, ella se sentía exactamente así.

Tenía las mejillas llenas de vergüenza y de rabia. No era normal que no supiera qué decir, no era normal que quiera cavar con sus propias manos un pozo profundo en la nieve y esconderse ahí hasta que venga Voldemort a avisarle que por fin murió.

Pensó en Harry y tenía ganas de arrancarse la lengua con las manos y de llorar hasta que los ojos se le salieran. Pero lo peor es que si pensaba en Draco, en él que estaba al lado de ella mirándole con los ojos agitados, y quien le tocaba la comisura con la yema de su dedo índice para secar una chispa de saliva, se sentía tonta e irritable.

- ¡Imbecil! -Le dijo, mientras apartaba la mano de Draco. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Draco apretó los labios y le dijo, con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. -¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque quería. ¿Y tú, por qué me besaste de vuelta?

Y a Ginny le pareció que era el momento perfecto para empezar a cavar aquel pozo, los pulmones se volvieron pequeños y algo dentro de su estómago se sacudió con violencia. No sabía la respuesta. Podía decirle que es el miedo a morir sin recibir un último beso o que fue el brillo de la nieve lo que la enloqueció. También podía culpar a la enfermedad y declarar que si ambos se han besado es porque es un síntoma más.

O podía ser un poco más sincera y decirle que no tenía ganas de besarlo. Que no se trataba de que no fuera guapo o que no le llame la atención, porque eso no era verdad, pero que fue su persistencia, la manera en que tomó su cabello y minó sus defensas. Quizás el choque de su piel helada, el olor a tabaco y cuero que desprendía su pulso. Que fue un poco de _"que más da"_ y otro poco de necesidad; necesidad de quitarse esa angustia que pesaba como una loza sobre su pecho. Que si fue tan simpática y paciente no fue porque sea una buena persona, sino porque quería tenerlo exactamente en esa posición. Que fue culpa de él, de la manera en que sus ojos palpitan cuando sonrie, que reflejándose en sus pupilas gris se sentía más bonita y capaz de contar las estrellas que se esconden en ellos.

Draco, te besé simplemente porque nunca había besado a alguien sangre pura y quería saber qué me estaba perdiendo. ¿Conforme? -Dijo mientras elevaba las cejas, intentando calmar el calor que sentía en las mejillas. Mentía, o mejor dicho, omitía. No dijo que con él sentía ese vértigo de cosa prohibida, tabú y sucia. No le dijo que estando con él, y siendo besada por él, se sentía poderosa.

Draco bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo, se sonrió como si tratara de ocultar detrás de eso un signo de derrota, elevó solamente los ojos cuando le preguntó. -¿Y qué tal?

Ginny volvió a sentir las mejillas acaloradas, se acercó un poco a Draco y jugó a hacer una bolita de nieve con las manos. De pronto, se sintió más confundida y muy adolorida. Era como si le jalaran de los cabellos, era como si alguien quisiera arrancarle la cabeza y ocuparla como quaffle. Cerró los ojos, se le escapó un quejido, trató de pensar en otra cosa para que ese agudo dolor acabese pronto.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no la estaban taladrando los ojos grises y preocupados de Draco, sino los ojos cálidos de su madre.

- ¿Draco? -Murmuró, confundida.

Ya pasó, cariño. -Le dice su madre mientras la abraza.

**Palidez.**

Y la chica esa despertó diciendo el nombre de su hijo. Quiría que siguiese hablando, quería saber si estaba bien, si estaba a salvo. Se incoporó Narcisa de aquel asiento hecho de retazos de lanas multicolores, con un pergamino entre las manos que decía que Draco está igual que la última vez, que no ha empeorado.

Ya estás bien. -Dice completamente seria. -Ahora me voy. -Antes de la que Molly dejara de abrazar a su hija y le dijiese algo, como un _"la acompaño a la puerta"_, Narcisa agregó. -Conzoco la salida. No se preocupe.

La chica Weasley lucía bien. No estaba completamente repuesta; aún tenía la mirada vacía y las mejillas pálidas. No lloró en el hombro de su madre, sólo estaba ahí, muy quieta y parpadeando lentamente.

Narcisa tomó su capa y abre la puerta de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando la chica se despegó del cuerpo de su madre y le dijo. -¿Podría darle un recado a Draco?

Tanto Narcisa como Molly fruncen el ceño. -Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué cosa?

- Dígale que no ha estado tan mal.

Narcisa asientió y salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta escucha la voz gruesa de Molly agregar un -Muchas gracias. -que ella no contesta. Con la prisa marcando cada uno de sus movimientos, no corría, pero poco le faltaba para llegar a los limites de La Madriguera. Giró apresuradamente, desapareciendo sobre sí misma acompañada de un fuerte crack. Llegó a su casa con las manos temblorosas, el frasco que traía dentro del bolsillo de la capa parece quemarle. Estaba ansiosa, completamente urjida.

No dio explicaciones a nadie cuando entró a su hogar. Se dirigió hasta el cuarto de su hijo, separó cuidadosamente los labios de él y desliza a través de ellos el líquido azul brillante. Contó mentalmente y parecía que los números se estiraban. La chica Weasley ya había despertado cuando habían pasado dos minutos.

Sus manos transpiraban, Lucius estaba a su lado, pero ella no era capaz de sentirlo. Su corazón estaba paralizado. No escuchaba las preguntas, no quería dar respuestas.

De pronto sintió una débil tos, y vio por primera vez en días, los ojos grises de su hijo. Le sonrió y sintió como su cuerpo volvía a funcionar con normalidad. Se sentía feliz, se sentía sana. Más ella que su hijo, era como si le hubiesen devuelto un trozo de alma o algo parecido.

Le abrazó tal como lo hizo Molly Weasley con su hija.

Los días pasaron y Draco cada vez estaba mejor. Algo taciturno solamente, como si siempre tuviera la cabeza en otra parte. Aunque ella creyó que podía ser parte de la conmoción por la enfermedad.

Narcisa se sentía igual, cada vez que le preguntaban cómo había dado con el antídoto, ella sonreía y decía que era un secreto de familia y que no lo podía revelar. Se lo ha dicho a Lucius, quien quería ir a cortarle la cabeza con sus propias manos a Nott, pero Narcisa logró convercerlo que no es la mejor idea y que ya encontraran un modo de poner en sobreaviso a Draco.

Narcisa hizo todo. Mandó a lavar las sábanas, cortinas, y alfombra de la habitación de su hijo, vigiló que comía y que no. Dónde y con quién sale. Cumplió todos sus planes y cumplió todas las promesas. Por fin parece ese mundo donde todo parecía funcionar según lo planeado.

Pero hay algo que no hizo. Narcisa nunca le ha dicho a Draco el recado de la chica Weasley. Y no porque lo haya olvidado, sino porque no quiere que esa enfermedad, que ese extraño nexo, los siga vinculando con ellos. No quiere recuerdos para Draco, ni nuevas amistades. Si Narcisa cierra los ojos puede ver a la chica Weasley cubierta por una espesa capa de grasa, con su ropa vieja y su olor a comida casera.

No quiere saber nada de ellos, y no quiere que existan recados entre Draco y esa gente.

Así están muy bien. Total, la fiebre ya ha pasado y ella ya hizo mucho por esa chica Weasley.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Hola! Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque estaban muy aburridos y querían leer algo más o menos largo. No se nota porque están en "viñetas", pero son casi quince mil palabras mal puestas las que se han tragado. No sé si les gustó o no esta historia, sinceramente espero que sí.

No tiene contenidos eróticos y etc, porque quería hacer algo más sútil con estos dos y todo es un juego entre la enfermedad (fiebre) y los síntomas de los personajes.

Un beso enorme ¡y qué gusto me da publicar una nueva historia!


End file.
